I Choose To Fall
by DesertDarkfire
Summary: Isabella has committed the worst sin for an angel...She has fallen in love with a human and saved him from death. And who is this human? None other than our beloved Sam Winchester. In doing so, she must choose either Purgatory or to fall to Earth. She chose to fall. Set when Bobby is still alive and Castiel hasn't lost his marbles. Very AU TwilightXCanon Supernatural.


**A/N: So I decided to try and have some fun with another fandom that I love-Supernatural! This isn't set in any specific time period. Just one of the times where Bobby is alive and Cas hasn't lost marbles yet. Anyhoo, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer and Eric Kripke own everything. If I owned Sam and Dean….well. We wouldn't be here, now would we?**

I walked into the room. It was cold and damp.

Something was off.

My fellow angels and I were only called into this room if we had disobeyed The Father. I recalled doing no such thing. All I had done was reach out and help a human. His name was Sam Winchester. It was forbidden for us regular angels to help humans without direct orders from The Father himself. In rare cases, a higher ranking angel could give us such orders. My brother Castiel had been given such orders about a year ago and now spent most of his time in his human vessel with Sam's brother, Dean.

I hadn't done it without reason. I was hopelessly in love with him. I know it's supposed to be impossible for an angel to feel something for a mortal, not to mention it's forbidden. But here I was, and there was my offense.

The archangels laid it out bare, for everyone to see.

"Isabella, you have broken the most sacred law of Heaven. You have fallen in love with a mortal, one who has been tainted by demon blood. For doing this, you must be punished. You will either be thrown into Purgatory for 50 years, or you will fall to Earth. If you fall, you will not return until your death in the mortal world, never again to be divine. If you commit any more grievous sins, you will never return. If you embrace Darkness, you will never return. If you stray from your intended path, you will never return. Do you accept these conditions?"

_Like I have a choice? _I replied internally.

I spoke with more bravery then I felt. "Yes, Ithuriel. I accept these conditions."

He looked at me with pure blue eyes. "What is your choice?"

I looked back at him, defiance in my eyes and sealed my fate.

"I choose to fall." Everyone in attendance gasped. Rarely did a divine being choose to fall. Reportedly, it was painful and damaged one's memory, making you forget virtually everything but your own name. His gaze lingered on me sadly. "Very well. If you must, say your goodbyes."

I didn't need to say goodbye to anyone, except Him. I bowed my head in what would probably be my last prayer. "Forgive me Father, and shelter me if you are able. I hope to see you again."

And with that, I stepped onto the edge of Heaven, searching for a familiar face. I only got about ten seconds before I was hurled off the edge and was falling, falling, falling….

"Dean, hurry up. I want to get food sometime in the next century." Dean scowled at Sam. "Will you just shut up? We'll get there when we get there."

"Fine." Sam said, angrily.

Dean glared. "Bitch." Sam shot back their retort. "Jerk."

Just then, Sam noticed something off to the east. It looked like a pillar of light that shot straight into the ground about a mile away. "Jesus! Dean, did you see that?" Dean looked over. "What the hell is that?" Sam grew worried. He hoped it wasn't a case popping up out of nowhere. "I don't know, but we'd better find out." Dean nodded and turned the '67 Impala around in haste, growing curious as to what happened.

What had fallen out of the sky?

They pulled up, having grown curious as to what could have fallen down. Thinking it was most likely a case of some sort, they cautiously pulled up to the empty field. At least, they thought it was empty. Upon closer examination, they discovered a woman laying in it. They rushed up to help her, not believing what they saw when they reached her.

_Where…am...I?_

_Cold…so cold…and dark._

_My back hurts….why?_

I looked up to see two men leaning down to me. The one with short, sandy blonde hair and green eyes spoke first. "Hey miss, are you ok?" I tried to speak and found it difficult to form words. "I...I am…cold" He grew worried. "Sam, go get the spare blanket." The one with the dark brown hair and brown eyes went to a contraption and got a blanket and covered me. I was glad for the coverings. Suddenly, a man in a suit and long brown coat appeared out of nowhere. He looked straight at me with a sad look on his face.

"Oh, Isabella. It is true." The blonde man asked him a question. "Who's Isabella? And what's true?" He seemed agitated. The other dark-haired man spoke again. "Isabella is the woman in front of you. She was an angel. She fell, Dean." The one named Dean was angry. "What? Why, Cas?" He grew even sadder. "She fell in love with a mortal and because of that, she helped him. Saved him from death." The taller man came jogging back up and spoke to him.

"Who, Castiel?"

Castiel looked at the man. "You, Sam. You." I don't think he knew how to process that, because his mouth just hung open for about five seconds. The one called Castiel walked over by me and then spoke to Sam and Dean again. "If you don't believe me, look at her back. The markings are there. And take care of her. She's under your protection now." With that, Castiel disappeared. Sam and Dean looked at each other, and then looked at me. "What should we do with her?" Sam said. Dean shrugged. "I don't know. Let's ask her."

Sam and Dean went up to Isabella slowly, trying to decide where to take her. They couldn't take her to the hospital because she had no name, no Social Security card. According to the government, she didn't exist. That was a problem, but with luck, Bobby could forge some records.

Sam got her attention and as he did so, noticed her eyes. They were a stunning shade of sapphire blue, almost ethereal in their beauty. He stopped breathing for two seconds at the sight of them. "I remember you..." he mumbled. Dean's head snapped up. "What was that, Sammy?" Sam shook his head. "Nothing, Dean. Nothing."

Dean bent down and pondered her. "Well, I guess we should get you somewhere and get you clothes, huh?" Isabella didn't know what to say, so she nodded. They helped her stand and make her way to the Impala. She sat down in it and asked Sam her burning question. "What is my name?"

He responded. "Isabella, I think." She seemed frustrated. "Do I have a last name?" He frowned. "I don't think so, but I have the perfect one. She scrunched her eyebrows. "What?"

He smiled. "Swan. Isabella Swan."

"I think I like that." She said while smiling for the first time.

The three of them drove to the nearest hotel and while Dean went and got food, Sam attempted to explain what they do for a living. Dean got back and had managed to pick up some clothes along the way. Now fully clothed and fed, she unknowingly said a prayer.

_Father, I don't know who I am, or where I am. Please help me find my way. _

As she went along, Isabella Swan as she now was known learned she had fallen from Heaven because she had fallen in love with Sam and saved him from death.

She had much more to learn, but Sam and Dean acclimated her to their lifestyle and after awhile, discovered she was a natural.

She fell from grace, but learned to fly again.

_My name is Isabella Swan, and I am a fallen angel._

**A/N: What did you think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know by hitting that little review button down below! I must go to bed. Love you guys! **


End file.
